<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What would i do... by Trini_is_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080488">What would i do...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here'>Trini_is_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trini_is_here/pseuds/Trini_is_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian asks a question at life club ane the Captain knows his answer immediately, just doesnt know how to word it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019), The Captain/Pat (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What would i do...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/gifts">haventacluewhatimdoing</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Im writing this story for haventacluewhatimdoing because they have written some awesome storys that make my day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello everyone! And welcome to life club~" Pat introduced</p><p>Julian raised his hand</p><p>"Yes Julian?" Pat asked energetically</p><p>"I have a question for everyone, its not that type of question Fanny, anyway its 'if you knew you were going to die in about 5 minutes what would you do?" </p><p>Everyone considered, pat went first</p><p>"Well i would tell Carol i miss her, or will miss her, say goodbye to my youngest and the kids" he pushed his glasses</p><p>Kitty went next</p><p>"I would eat my favorite food!" she smiled</p><p>Then Thomas</p><p>"I would apologize to my dearest isabel and tell her how much she meant to me" </p><p>Robin</p><p>"Eat bum"</p><p>Mary</p><p>"Is would be milkin' the village cows" </p><p>Fanny</p><p>"Hmm... Im not sure, thank all my maids im thinking" </p><p>Humphrey</p><p>"Walk around the grounds, it was nice day when i died" </p><p>Julian</p><p>"Say goodbye to Margot, she meaned the world to me"</p><p>The only person left was Captain, he knew his answer but didnt want to say it</p><p>"I would- um... Tell the person i... I um. I loved that i um, loved them" he cleared his throat</p><p>"Aw! Cap thats lovely!" Pat said softly</p><p>"Yes she would've been a very luckly lady" Kitty smiled</p><p>Everyone turned to her, Julian holding in a giggle</p><p>"Whats going on?" Alison walked in and looked at the ghosts</p><p>She was expecting a shouting over-eachother match but instead she got a soft answer from Julian</p><p>"We were just talking about what we would do if we knew we were gonna die in about 5 minutes" he smiled, not a soft smile, a Julian-smile, you could tell he was planning something</p><p>"Oh, well i would tell Mike how much i love him and how he should be careful doing D.I.Y" she laughed</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Cap can you stay here? I need a chat" Pat asked, Cap did as he was told and stayed</p><p>"Yes Patrick" Captain asked</p><p>"Who is it? The person who you wanted to tell?"</p><p>"I believe that is a personal problem not to be heard by others" </p><p>"I wont tell, im thinking if you tell someone you can get a weight lifted off your shoulders and you could find out something that you never knew!" Pat said with a smile</p><p>"Fine... He was my Lieutenant, Lieutenant Havers. He had the most gorgeous eyes and his hair was combed thoroughly, his smile could light up Button house alone" </p><p>"Im sorry Cap" Pat placed his hand on Captains</p><p>"Yes its quite alright" he cleared his throat</p><p>"If it makes you feel better i know he would've loved you to"  Pat smiled, now curling his fingers so they interlock</p><p>"How do you know?" he looked at the floor, ashamed</p><p>"Who wouldnt love you? Your everything a women or man wants! Your strong, your in the army, you-"</p><p>Pat got cut off with someone elses lips on his, he kissed back</p><p>Cap pulled away as soon as it happened </p><p>"Im so sorry, that was quite improper, gosh i-" now it was Caps turn to be interrupted, as Pat kissed him again</p><p>He was happy with this, would they tell the others? He dont know its Pats decision</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>